


Shout

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Angry Jake, Angry Sex, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Jake gets angry when you talk to some guy at a club, takes you home and shows you who's boss.





	Shout

**Author's Note:**

> follow my GVF fic blog on tumblr: sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

The loud music hammering from the speakers was getting on your nerves. You hadn’t had enough alcohol for this type of club music to get you moving, sat in the smoking area with Jake and Josh, listening to them talk, or rather yell, about whatever, you weren’t particularly interested. You placed your hand on Jake’s knee and leaned over, clearing your throat. “I’m gonna go get another drink!” He nodded, letting you leave by yourself, not even bothering to check if you were alright. You were fuming. You’d come here to have some fun with Jake alone, let loose and enjoy the long weekend, but instead he’d invited Josh to tag along, turning the night into one endless discussion about music and politics, and they’d been going on about that for close to two hours with you just sitting beside Jake, not saying much.

There was a free stool by the bar and you decided to take residence here, climbing up on top of it and letting your feet rest on the lower bars. You ordered your favorite drink, hellbent on getting drunk now, and tried not to look too angry so you wouldn’t scare anyone off. You were into your second glass when someone tapped on your shoulder, sliding between you and the person sitting next to you. It was a guy looking a couple years older than you, very handsome, a scruffy, trimmed beard adorning the lower half of his face and lush black curls on his head. He was wearing a brown leather jacket over a Charlie Brown-esque sweater and black skinny jeans paired with grey Nike sneakers, and he smiled, offering you his hand to shake. You accepted, hesitantly, smiling back at him with a raised brow. “Hi, I’m Adrian. You are?”, you heard him try to chat you up, took another sip of your drink and told him your name. He started some light small-talk before offering to buy you a drink, which you gladly accepted. After a few lines back and forth, he offered you a cigarette. “Let’s go outside for a minute, shall we?”

You followed him, your drink in hand, and let him light the cigarette for you, inhaling the smoke, taking a sip, then exhaling. Adrian was still smiling at you, wordlessly smoking his cigarette, the music fading to the background out here. “So, are you all alone here?”, he asked curiously, taking a long drag. “No, my boyfriend and his twin are inside, but they’re boring me, so I went to get a drink on my own.”, you admitted, finishing your drink, then the cigarette, extinguished it and dropped it into the bin next to the entrance. “Oh. I’m sorry, you looked so lost and lonely in there, thought you were alone.”, he said, finishing his cigarette as well. You turned to get back inside and almost bumped into Jake who was standing in the doorway, looking less than amused, throwing Adrian an angry look. “Oh, h-hey, Jake”, you stuttered, waving goodbye to Adrian and letting Jake pull you aside toward the parking lot. “Who the fuck was that?”, he spat, crossing his arms, his cold eyes boring right into you. “Just some guy, Jesus, calm down”, you scoffed, trying to turn away and get back inside, but Jake held you back by grabbing your arm forcefully.

“We’re going home.”, he decided, making you roll your eyes. “Jake, what the hell? You didn’t pay attention to me all night and now you’re getting mad at me for talking to someone? I was literally just _talking _to him, Jacob. _Is talking the same as cheating now?!” _you raised your voice, more high-pitched than you’d intended to. “We’ll talk about this at home.”, Jake said, and he didn’t let you continue the conversation until a cab had dropped you off at your apartment complex. He paid, grabbed you by the wrist and pulled you upstairs, you were just shaking your head in disbelief. “Did you even tell Josh that you were leaving?”, you asked, annoyed. “Yes.”, he said, and he sounded cold and distant. He shut the apartment door behind you and kicked off his shoes.

“So, what were you talking about to that guy? How shitty of a boyfriend I am?”, he scowled, crossed arms again, a strand of hair falling into his face which he aggressively blew aside. “Jake, what the fuck is your problem? I was just getting a drink, _because you were occupied, obviously._ And this guy chatted me up and he was being nice, that’s literally it. Can you _fucking_ calm down now?”, you were confused, why was he acting like this? “You were flirting with him, weren’t you?”, he asked, his finger coming up to his bottom lip and stroking it furiously, a habit he’d never be able to let go of. “_I wasn’t!!”, _you shouted, getting choked up and angry. He stepped up to you, wrapping his hand loosely around your throat.

“Yell at me one more time and I’ll give you something to scream about.”, he said, and the glint in his eye revealed his true intention. You smirked, now confident that he was only trying to play a game with you. The relief spread through you for a moment before you decided to play along. “What did you fucking say to me, _Kiszka_?”, you spat, watching his facial expression go through a range of emotions right in front of you, so close to your own face. At first, he seemed surprised, then he understood that you’d understood, raised his brows for a millisecond before knotting them together in feigned anger, letting an animalic growl roll off his tongue. “Don’t you challenge me now.” “Or what?” “I’ll show you what I’m capable of.”

You felt a dull ache throb between your legs, Jake’s angry face and the tightening grip he had around your throat as he forcefully backed you up against the wall turned you on more than you could have imagined. You whimpered when he pressed himself against you with his entire weight, his nose touching yours, his thumb pressing into the soft spot below your chin, making you swallow and lift your head, dropping it back against the wall behind you. You felt his other hand slide between your legs, pushing up your dress and bunching it up around your waist before pressing his fingers to your heat through your underwear. “What are you so wet for? You think I’m gonna fuck you, am I right?”, he tilted his head and smirked at you, and you felt mocked when he scoffed and looked down at his hand rubbing your folds through the fabric. “What if I leave you here like this, all wet and quivering for me? Would that be fair, after you _betrayed _me like that?” “But Jake, I didn’t- “, you began, but you were cut off by him removing his hand from around your throat and pressing it firmly against your mouth.

“Shh, you only get to speak when I ask you to, got it?”, he said, lowering his hand slowly, and you nodded obediently, swallowing and grinding your hips into his touch. He pushed you back by the hips, removing his fingers from you temporarily to get you to hold still. “Are you gonna be a good girl now? You gonna behave?”, he asked before he pushed your panties down to your mid-thigh. You nodded, glancing down at him, doing your best to stay quiet and motionless, but the pulsing ache at your core made you shiver when his knuckles brushed your thigh. “I need to hear you say it. And I need you to tell me what you want.”, he said, letting your underwear drop the rest of the way down. “I-I’ll be a good girl, I promise.” He gave you some room to step out of the underwear around your ankles and kick it aside after you’d promised to be good. “And what do you want right now?”, he asked calmly, authoritatively, looking down into your eyes, tightening his grip on your throat even more, making you gasp and choke out a quiet moan before you could whimper your response. “Please, I need you to fuck me, Jake. Please”, you begged, tears stinging in your eyes, wetness beginning to run down your legs.

His free hand came down on his belt buckle, undoing it noisily, and the clinking of metal made a single tear roll down your face in anticipation. “Are you crying already?”, he laughed, wiping it away before shoving his pants down a little bit and freeing his already throbbing erection from its restraint. “I haven’t even started yet.” You looked down, watched him wrap his fingers around the base of his cock and stroke himself slowly. “Are you gonna be a good girl and get on your knees for me?”, he asked, his hand once again coming up to your throat and pulling you down by it, barely stepping back so you didn’t have much room to kneel, had to back yourself against the wall as best you could before you stuck out your flattened tongue, open mouth, and let him shove the head of his cock between your lips, groaning thickly as your hot tongue pressed up against the underside of it. “That’s it”, he hissed as you started bobbing your head, his thick cock heavy on your tongue, your hands holding onto his thighs. He hit the back of your throat, blissfully robbing you of any room to move back as he started fucking your mouth slowly, making you choke.

He moved back after a few snaps of his hips, letting you breathe and burying his fingers in your hair. “You okay? Need a break?”, he asked, breaking character to make sure you were fine. You shook your head, enjoying his domineering and forceful manner which only came out once in a blue moon, and reached up to grab his shaft, tugging at him to bring him closer, wrapping your lips around him and letting him hit the back of your throat a few more times. Jake groaned, gathered your hair at the back of your head and pulled you off him, then back to your feet before pushing you back against the wall and kissing you hard. He slid his hot tongue into your mouth, and you sloppily made out like that for a moment, his fingers tugging at your hair.

You shook when he slid his fingers between your thighs, through your wet folds, gathering all of your wetness and spreading it, circling your clit. “So wet, so sweet”, he said as he lifted his slick fingers to his mouth and sucked them clean of your juices. You whimpered, impatient for him to bury his cock inside you, completely at his mercy, subjected to his game. “Tell me again what you need.”, he demanded, the forceful push of his body against yours in stark contrast to how softly he was stroking your hair back behind your ears. “Need you to fuck me- please”, you begged, voice thick with lust, and you lost your mind at the look in his eyes, hungry and eager. He firmly lifted your leg by the underside of your thigh, making you wrap it around his hips as he grinded up against you, making the head of his cock slide through your folds, teasing you just long enough to make you roll your eyes back into your head, moaning hoarsely. “Please, Jake.”

Finally, he lined himself up with your heat, slowly pushing up into you until your pelvises were completely connected and there was no more room left. You felt him pulse inside you, whined at the burning stretch of his thickness against your walls, his hot breath on your neck before he attached his lips to your skin, his teeth scraping you, and started biting at you as he bottomed out, slammed himself back inside, slow but hard, forceful. His hands came up to your shoulders, pushing the straps of your dress and bra off your shoulders, pushing both down and letting your breasts spill out of the cups before squeezing them roughly, fucking up into you hard, pinching your nipples and biting at your neck. You whined loudly, moaned and gasped as he picked up a faster pace, relentlessly thrusting against you, his deep groans driving you wild. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, holding on tight before jumping up and hooking your legs around his waist. His hands held onto your ass now to keep you up and steady, against the wall, hitting you at an even deeper angle, making that familiar ache in your abdomen build.

Jake’s pelvic bone colliding with your clit, his unbelievably hard cock fucking you steadily with sharp snaps of his hips, his loud groans close to your ear as he left bite marks all over the side of your neck made you yelp, cry out and moan, getting louder with each thrust. “Fuck, Jake, you feel so good, mmmfff- “, you were cut off by Jake pressing his hand down on your mouth again, glaring at you. “Now what did I tell you? Shut your mouth until I permit – you – to – scream.”, he punctuated the last four syllables with a hard thrust each and you whimpered against his hand. He shoved two fingers into your mouth, shutting you up efficiently as you couldn’t resist sucking on them with muffled, obscene moans. Suddenly, you shook, and your orgasm surprised both of you as you violently writhed, and he pulled his fingers from your mouth. “Scream”, Jake hurriedly permitted, and you dissolved in a series of intense, breathy, loud moans and curses as he kept fucking you hard.

Jake groaned, but kept going, holding you up by your ass and fucking you faster. “You okay? Want another?”, he asked and you nodded. “You can say it. Speak.” “Yess, ohh, god, yes, please, fuck me”, you moaned, digging your nails into his clothed back. Your moans turned into shouts, most definitely waking all your neighbors, his groans getting louder as well. “I’m close”, he breathed, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth, “cum with me, darling. Touch yourself if you want” You didn’t need to be asked twice, wriggled a hand between you and him to vigorously rub your clit as he hit your G-Spot over and over, hard and fast, pushing you over the edge with him. You screamed, hoarse and elated, clawing at his shoulder with one hand, rubbing yourself through your high with the other, feeling him coat your walls with his release as he halted deep inside you with a guttural groan, dropping his head to your shoulder. He kept you up against the wall for as long as he caught his breath, no more words needed to be said now, he’d marked his territory, satisfied his girl, proven to you that he was the only one.

After a while, he carried you over into the bedroom where he set you down on the mattress. He undressed himself, and after you’d gone to the bathroom to clean yourself up, you joined him, getting rid of your dress and bra and curling up to his sweaty body. “I love you. Only you, Jake. You know that, right?”, you asked, just needing to make sure. “Yes, darling. I know that. I love you too. More than anything.”, he replied, grabbing your hand and lifting it to his mouth, kissing every knuckle before he wrapped an arm around you and pulled you to his chest where you comfortably fell asleep, listening to his even breaths and heartbeat.


End file.
